Secret Harmony
by ZionX
Summary: Collection of oneshots of Ren and Kyoko's musical journey or adventure... 1st Chapter, Kyoko and Ren invited to a bar after modelling job. It happens to be an open mic night. Somebody's going to be force to sing... It has a bit of romantic moments but I'm not really sure, so I won't put it as one of the genres...


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Skip Beat and it's characters, and Price Tag song and lyrics...

_Just a little something before I'll be gone to camping… I found this in my Skip Beat Fanfics folder when I was browsing it… It wasn't finish yet, so I put an ending and polished it a bit. I was also struggling to find a title for this Story. It we'll be a collection of oneshots about Kyoko and Ren's musical journey… oh, that would also be a good title too, musical journey. But I already got one… I hope you like it… Enjoy! ^_^_

**Kyoko's No-telling Price Tag**

"That was pretty good." Nick, Ren's model buddy, commented on the American soldier that sang on stage. He was sitting across from Ren in their table.

Kyoko and Ren were in Okinawa with a few other models for a photo shoot. After their successful work, they were invited by the photographer to have a few drinks at a bar on Wednesday night. Only Nick, Kyoko and Ren along with his manager Yashiro joined him. They had a few drinks and listened to some people who had the courage to get up on the stage and sing in front of everyone. It happened to be an open mic night.

"Is anyone here good at singing?" He asked his companions. Yashiro and the photographer shook their heads.

They were at a bar near the American base. It was most frequented by American soldiers, so there were slim chances they would be mobbed by fans who would recognize them.

"How about you, Ren?" Nick asked curiously.

"A little." Ren answered and Kyoko giggled. Everybody looked at her in confusion and curiosity. Ren leaned in to her face and sniffed her. He picked up her glass of juice and smelled it too. He glared at Nick.

"What?" Nick asked him innocently. "Oh, come on! It was just a little bit and besides she's eighteen." He reasoned. Ren continued to glare at him. Ren noticed Kyoko tried to get the glass from his hand.

"No more of this, Mogami-san." Ren said sternly.

"What are you talking about? It's just soda."

"Don't worry. We'll get you another one that's NON-alcoholic." He glared at Nick as he said the non-alcoholic part. "Okay?" He asked Kyoko with a fake smile. Her eyes widened and she only nodded in response.

"So, Kyoko-chan." Nick started as he looked at the interesting woman who was sitting beside Ren, while the man ordered her a drink that was non-alcoholic. It intrigued him. He had not seen Ren so overprotective of a colleague before. "Do you know if Ren can sing?"

Kyoko could not hold her giggle. It was so not herself but she could not help it. Her head was light, it was like she was swimming. "Oh yes! He can play the guitar too." She replied with a bright and proud smile. "Oh! I forgot he can also play the piano. He played it on Dark Moon, a long time ago."

Ren gritted his teeth and could not helped but glare at his buddy. The waiter came back and put another Shirley temple drink and informed Ren that it was non-alcoholic this time. "Is he any good?" Nick asked Kyoko.

"Yes." She replied matter-of-factly. Every body in there table was listening to her and silently observing Ren.

"Do you know how to sing too?"

"Uhm… a little." Kyoko replied shyly. Now, it was Ren's turn to snort and everybody in their table looked at him.

"See? Tsuruga-san's laughing at me. I'm not good at all." Kyoko said. Ren saw Yahiro gave him a pointed look. So he sighed and turned his body towards her.

"Kyoko, don't you ever think like that." Ren told her seriously. "I snorted because 'a little'" He made an air quote. "is an understatement. We really got to work on that self-esteem of yours."

"Really? Kyoko's that good?" Yashiro excitedly asked.

"Well then, why don't you let us hear you sing right here?" The photographer suggested.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I have never sang on stage with an audience." Kyoko protested.

"Oh come on!" Nick whined. "We'll let Ren play the guitar or piano for you. Or best yet, sing with you."

Nick tugged at her hand to get her to stand up and dragged her to the stage. While the others also forcefully pushed Ren on stage. Nick stood in front of the microphone with Kyoko beside him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have brave entertainers tonight who will entertain us with their song. Around of applause to Ren and Kyoko-chan!" Nick announced in English to the American soldiers and some of their dates inside the bar.

The person in charge of the instruments on stage asked Ren what instrument he wanted to use. Ren sighed in surrender and told the guy, he wanted the acoustic guitar. He showed him to a seat and adjusted the microphone for him and for the guitar and for Kyoko. The guys went back to their table. Finally, after the guy in-charged finished all his orientation, they watched Ren lowered his head to whisper something to Kyoko. Kyoko replied something and they both nodded.

Ren did not sat on the high stool, instead, he put down his right leg on the little metal rung of the stool where you mount your feet on when you sit on it. He place the guitar on his elevated leg as he tested the guitar if it was tuned and was feeling it to get comfortable with it. He looked over to Kyoko and noticed her blushing and looking nervous.

"Hey." Ren called out and whispered to her. "Just look at me... Pretend we're in my living room." Kyoko nodded. Ren looked at all the people in the room who were curiously watching them. He hoped that this would not end up in the headlines tomorrow. He would blame it all to his lousy manager if it did happen. He smiled his usual fake smile but inside, he was nervous as well.

"Hey everyone." He greeted. "Tonight, we're gonna grace you with an English song. It's called 'Price Tag'. I certainly hope you'll enjoy it and hopefully… we won't end up on the headlines or the internet tomorrow." He said with a light laugh. "So here goes nothing." He nodded and began strumming his guitar. He looked at her concentrating on listening to him playing and waiting when she could start. Kyoko cleared her throat in nervousness. The time arrived shortly and he nodded as she started singing.

"_Seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night?" _Kyoko started with a smooth and pleasant voice. She sang with a little to no Japanese accent, which impressed them all. Kyoko was already good in English and she had helped from Ren with the proper pronunciation without noticeable accent. _"When the sale comes first and the truth come second just stop for a minute" _Ren stopped his guitar and then continued to strum again. _"And smile…"_

"_Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious. Got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high that can't really have a good time." _Some of the crowd shouted approvals and cheers.

"_Everybody looked to the left! And everybody looked to the right! Can you feel that yeah! We're paying with love tonight!" _

"Yeah!…" Nick shouted in agreement. Someone in the audience whistled.

"_It's not about the money, money, money… We don't need you're money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag…"_

The people in their table all stood up; Nick, Yashiro and their photographer, and cheered on them.

"_Ain't about the, huh, cha-ching, cha-ching. Ain't about the, yeah, ba-bling, ba-bling. Wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag."_

Kyoko was now slowly enjoying herself. She was bobbing her head a little and moving her shoulders, hands and hips.

"_We need to take it back in time, when music made us all unite. And it wasn't low blows and video hoes. Am I the only one getting… Tired. Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness. Can we all slow down and enjoy right now. Guaranteed we'll be feeling al… right!" _Some people were standing, too like Nick, Yashiro and the photographer with their glass of beers in their hands.

"_Everybody look to the left, and everybody look to the right. Can you feel that, yeah! We'll paying with love tonight!" _

Some one started clapping to the beat of the song and then everyone joined in.

"_It's not about the money, money, money… We don't need your money, money, money… We just wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag. Ain't about the, huh, cha-ching, cha-ching… ain't about the, yeah, ba-bling, ba-bling. Wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag." _Ren and people in the bar were who knew or just caught on with the lyrics sang with her. And now it was Ren's turn to show off.

"_Yeah, yeah, well, keep the price tag and take the cash back. Just give me six strings and a half stack. And you can keep the cars, leave me the garage. And all I, yes, all I need are keys and guitars. And guess what? In 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars. Yes, we leaving across the undefeatable odds. It's like this man you can't put a price on life. We do this for the love, so we fight and sacrifice every night. So we ain't gonna stumble and fall… ([Kyoko] never) Waiting to see a sign of defeat… ([Kyoko] uh uh) so we gon' keep everyone moving their feet. So bring back the beat and then everybody sing. It's not about…"_

Their companions at their table stood frozen with their jaws dropped open and stared in awe at The Famous Tsuruga Ren who just rapped with perfect American English and without missing a beat. They watched the two sang the chorus again, together this time. Ren was the second voice. After a few seconds they recovered and clapped their hands to the beat, waved their hands up and sang the repeating words.

"_The money, money, money… We don't need your money, money, money… We just wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag. Ain't about the, huh, cha-ching, cha-ching… ain't about the, yeah, ba-bling, ba-bling. Wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag." _They repeated the chorus twice with everybody jamming and singing with them. Some stood up and danced just beside their tables.

"_Ooooh, yeah, yeah. Forget about the price tag…"_ There were a loud round of applause, praises, whistling and cat calls for the two when they finished. Kyoko and Ren shyly bowed to the audience and thanked them.

Ren put back the guitar to the holder and they made their way to their table and their companions. On their way, some soldiers shook their hands and praised them for their wonderful performance. When they finally got back to their table, Nick grabbed Ren by the neck and ruffled his hair.

"Where the hell did get those talents, man?" He asked Ren. "Why are you two hiding it? You two should make an album! It'd surely be a hit!"

"I'm not hiding it. I just prefer not to show it off to people." Ren replied. "And no thanks to the album, I'm already busy as it is."

"You're really good too, Kyoko-chan! I didn't know you could sing like that?" Yashiro squealed. He was apparently in fan-girl mode. "Where did you two learn how to sing like that?"

"Tsuruga Ren." Their photographer said his name as he looked Ren straight in the eyes. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Yashiro, Nick and Ren laughed at their photographer's teasing. But Kyoko took the question seriously and answered.

"That's simple." She answered matter-of-factly. "He can't cook."

The four men was silent and stared at her in surprise.

"Really?" Nick ask with a big mischievous smile appearing on his face. "How did you know that, Kyoko-chan?" He asked, shaking with curiosity.

Ren groaned. "Please, don't. Don't tell him." He pleaded at Kyoko. Kyoko looked at him and then glance at Nick.

"Kyoko, I'll eat properly." He bargained. Kyoko stared at him, not answering.

"Proper meals and everything with a lot of nutrients." He continued, but she just continued staring at him too.

"No more onigiris." He finally said and Kyoko broke into a wide grin.

"Deal." She finally replied, feeling really smug. "You hear that, Yashiro-san? Don't let him go back on his words."

But the three men: Nick, the photographer and Yashiro, stood frozen staring at the two of them. They were beyond shock at how easily Kyoko, a slip of a girl, managed to get the great and famous Tsuruga Ren down on his knees begging like a puppy in a matter of seconds and without her even saying a single word!

* * *

Price Tag Kyoko Version** "Onigiris"**

_It's not about him begging, begging, begging_

_I don't him begging, begging, begging_

_I just wanna make him ea~t_

_No more Onigiri~s_

_Ain't about me telling, telling_

_Ain't about him kneeling, kneeling_

_I just wanna make him ea~t_

_No more Onigiri~s_

_LOL :D _

_Thanks so much for reading and reviews are welcome and appreciated. Tell me how you like it or how you didn't like it. ^_^ _


End file.
